Shadow
Shadow is a wrestler from the world of CAW. He is currently signed to YWE, ELW, "S" WWE, EWE, & YFW. He is the current YWE Undisputed Heavyweight Champion. He is also a former 3 time YWE United States Champion and a former YWE Tag Champion with Masheen known as Negrolution YWE (2009-present) Debut; Negrolution At Survivor Series 2009, Shadow and Masheen debuted in a tag team match known as Negrolution where they defeated TNA Invasion (PJ Skillz & Jay Samoa). At Armageddon, Negrolution defeated the Power Trip (Tornado & Thunder) to become the new YWE Tag Team Champions. At the Royal Rumble, Shadow entered at no.3 where he was eliminated by Rocker. At Wrestlemania 1, Negrolution would lose the Tag Titles to R.K.O. (Scott Razor & Kev Deisal). After Wrestlemania 1, Shadow would be drafted to Raw. At Hell in a Cell, Negrolution defeated Icon & "Primetime" Ron Johnson in a Tag Team Match. At TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs, Shadow defeated Crazy One to win the YWE United States Championship for the first time. However, at Elimination Chamber, Shadow lost the U.S. Title to R.K.O. member Kev Diesal. After losing the U.S. Title, Shadow went back to teaming with Masheen as Negrolution. After Extreme Rules, Shadow would be drafted to Smackdown. At Judgement Day, Negrolution would defeat Red Dread in a Handicap Match after Red Dread's partner was attacked in the parking lot. At Summerslam, Negrolution would lose to R.K.O. (Rogan & Kev Diesal) in a Tag Team Match for the titles. At Night of Champions, Negrolution would win their second Tag title after they beat R.K.O. in a tag team match. At Hell in a Cell, Negrolution would successfully defend the title against R.K.O. (Rogan & Kev Diesal). At TLC, Negrolution would lose the title to Mo' Money (Bruizah & Yung Kash). At the Royal Rumble, Negrolution would win their 3rd and last tag titles after they beat Mo' Money. At Wrestlemania 3, Negrolution would lose the titles to the team of Red Dread & Justin James. Singles Competition; YWE United States Champion After Wrestlemania 3, Shadow was drafted back to Raw without Masheen splitting up Negrolution. At Extreme Rules, Shadow would challenge Icon for the YWE United States Championship to a losing effort. At Nitro, Shadow would get another shot at the title in a Fatal 4 Way Match, but lost to PJ Skillz. At Money in the Bank, Shadow would compete in the RAW MITB Match but lost to Scott Razor. At Summerslam, Shadow would defeat PJ Skillz & Nightmare Kid to become the new U.S. Champion. At Night of Champions, Shadow would successfully defend the title against Nightmare Kid. At Hell in a Cell, Shadow would lose his title to Nightmare Kid in a Triple Threat Match that also included J.B. Rockin before he walked out of the match. At Survivor Series, Shadow would win his record breaking 3rd U.S. Title in a rematch against Nightmare Kid. At TLC, Shadow would successfully defend the title against Nightmare Kid, Jeff Evascene, & Lula in a Fatal 4 Way Match. At the Royal Rumble, Shadow would enter at No.21 where he was eliminated by Mr. Black. At Elimination Chamber, Shadow competed in his first World Title Match in the YWE Championship Elimination Chamber. He entered last, but was eliminated first by Blue Star. At Wrestlemania 4, Shadow would lose the U.S. Title to Lula. After the match they shook hands out of respect. Feud with Dynamite; Mr. MITB & Undisputed Heavyweight Champion After Wrestlemania 4, Shadow was drafted back to Smackdown. At Over the Limit, Shadow defeated Phenom, Dynamite & Jay Samoa to become the No.1 Contender to the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. At King of the Ring, Shadow would face the Undisputed Champion Victor X in a Submission Match, However, Special Guest Referee Dynamite would cost Shadow the match when he called for the bell saying Shadow tapped out. At Money in the Bank, Shadow would win the Smackdown MITB Match to get a shot at the Undispute Title whenever he wanted. At Summerslam, Shadow would defeat Dynamite in a match where his MITB was on the line. At Night of Champions, Shadow would defeat Dynamite in a Mask vs. Hair Match where his MITB was once again on the line. At Survivor Series, Shadow would end cashing in the briefcase in a match where he beat Victor X for the Undisputed Title. At TLC, Shadow successfully defended the title against Victor X, Blue Star, & Angel in a Fatal 4 Way TLC Match. Shadow is set to defend the Undisputed Heavyweight Title against Victor X & Rocker in a Triple Threat Match. At the Royal Rumble, Shadow retained his title against Rocker & Victor X in a Triple Threat Match. Shadow is set to face his biggest challenge yet, Blue Star at the Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber, Shadow would successfully retain the title against Blue Star after Mr. Black returned and distracted Blue Star long enough for Shadow to get the win. Shadow is now set to defend the Undisputed Title against Rocker, Angel, & Fayth in a Fatal 4 Way Match at Wrestlemania 5. At Wrestlemania 5, Shadow would retain the title against Rocker, Angel, & Fayth after he rolled up Angel for the victory. Afterwards he would be attacked by Fayth. At Extreme Rules, Shadow would defeat Angel in a Ladder Match to retain his Undisputed Heavyweight Title. At Over The Limit, Shadow would lose to Fayth by DQ after Victor X interfered, however Shadow would still retain his title since rules say that a title cannot change due to DQ or Countout. At Money In The Bank, Shadow would retain his Undisputed Title in a Triple Threat Match that also involved Victor X & Fayth by rolling up VX. At Summerslam, Shadow would defeat Double D to retain the Undisputed Title. Afterwards, Shadow would attack DD with the title belt. At this point, Shadow has passed Angel's third reign as champion to become the longest reigning Undisputed Heavyweight Champion in YWE History. ELW (2014-present) It was reported that Shadow has signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. SWE (2014-present) Debut & Losing Streak; Heel Turn Shadow would debut at the Royal Rumble where he challenged SWE Champion Silvio to a losing effort. Shadow is scheduled to face Silvio for the WWE Championship again, but this time in the Elimination Chamber. At Elimination Chamber 2014 he start in the ring with Sdollao but is eliminated by Silvio after spear against one glass rooms of the chamber. Missed the assault on the WWE Championship Shadow throws the NXT Championship held by Mario Sanchez, at Wrestlemania 1 Shadow faces, Mario, Kenneth and Gaz in a Fatal 4 Way Match for NXT Championship, after a strong performance, it comes defeated after suffering the Attitude Adjustment of Mario Sanchez and be pinned. The Next Night on Raw, Shadow would be defeated in a match against Gaz, where he would refuse a handshake after the match. At Extreme Rules, Shadow would continue his losing streak by losing to Gaz by DQ, Shadow would turn Heel when he attacked Gaz after the match. At King of the Ring, Shadow would finally snap his losing streak by defeating Babbo Natale & Dark Shark in the tournament before being defeated by Sdollao in the Finals. Face Turn & SWE Champion; Injury At Money In the Bank, Shadow would win the Smackdown MITB Match and would cash it on Silvio for the WWE Title later that night to become the new champion. At Summerslam 2014 successfully defends the title against Santen. At Night of Champions, Shadow would lose the title to Carlettinho after The Picars interfered to help Carlettinho. At No Way Out, Shadow would have a rematch for the title against Carlettinho in a Steel Cage Match, but he would lose after Carlettinho escaped the cage. At Hell in a Cell lose against Carlettinho in a 2 on 3 Falls Match, at the end of the contest he is recovered by a Injuried. Return & Feud With Carlettinho At Extreme Rules, Shadow would make return during the SWE Championship Extreme Rules Match by costing Carlettinho his rematch against SWE Champion Mario Sanchez. EWE (Present) Shadow made his debut at Summerslam in a battle Royal but got eliminated. At Survivor Series Shadow would turn Heel and attack both Mr. Black Jr and The Rock. At TLC Shadow would face Mr. Black Jr for the World Heavyweight Championship and The Rock was Specail Refferee. Shadow came out victorious against Black Jr after hitting him with the belt. After Shadow was done Celebrating The Rock would deliver a Rock Bottom!. These two superstars would face each other at the Royal Rumble and Shadow came out on top!. Then at Elimination Chamber Shadow was in an Elimination Chamber match and he came out Victorious !. After the match Blue Star would make a surprisenly debut and attack Shadow and then Angel also came out and attacked Blue Star and then Rybaxel came out and ended the brawl as he hit Angel with a steel pipe and then hit Shadow with the World title. At Wreslemania Shadow would have to defend his title in a Fatal 4 Way match and he almost won but Angel was the one who came out on top!. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Shadow had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he debut is unknown. At Road Crossing, Shadow would make his debut after the World Title Match and had a staredown with YFW World Heavyweight Champion Mario Sanchez. YIW (2015-present) Debut & Various Feuds It was reported that Shadow signed a contract with YIW(Youtube Impact Wrestling) and will debut as an entrant in the Royal Rumble. At Royal Rumble, Shadow would enter at No.21 where he managed to eliminate Jesse Dawg & Daniel Bryan. He would manage to make it to the Final 2 where he would be eliminated by YIW United States Champion Vixx. At Elimination Chamber, Shadow would compete for the YIW World Heavyweight Championship in an Elimination Chamber Match where he would lose to Silvio. At WrestleMania 1, Shadow would compete in a Dream Match against Mr. Black where he would end up losing. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) *YWE United States Champion - 3x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 3x with Masheen *2013 Smackdown Mr. MITB SWE: *SWE Champion - 1x *2014 Smackdown Mr. MITB EWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x